you need a frat boy
by Mer's4life
Summary: MERLEX! Alex thinks Meredith needs a frat boy, and Mer think he needs some one dark and twisty, better then the summary so please read!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, at all, or else Merlex would be the main couple in the show, and Mcsteamy would never be allowed to wear a shirt!!**

"So why did you leave _Mcdreamy?"_ Alex asked.

"Well for the longest time I thought I couldn't be happy without him, but I wasn't happy with him either. I think that I have been holding on to the idea that we could be happy again like we were in the beginning, but I think I've realized that we can't. there's to much water under the thingy, and that I can never really forgive him for the things he has done to me. We might have been really happy if all this didn't happen, but I see now that we cant be happy couple ever again, that he isn't my knight in shining whatever, that I'm never going to have my happy ending, at least with him. I'm always going to expect another wife to show up that he'll choose over me." Meredeth replied. " I think I'm finally ready to move on, to get over him, you know?"

"Yea, I know what you mean, it took me a long time to get over Izzie, but after a while I realized that we never would've been very good together, it just sounded good."

"Yea, she's to Malibu Barbie for you, your more dark and twisty, like me."

"Yea Derek is to Mcdreamy for you. You need a dark and twisty frat boy bitch to _really_ please you!"

"Oh really, and who do you think that would be?" Mer asked with and eyebrow raised.

"well ya know, I think I know one who is single and looking, if your interested." Alex stated as he took a couple steps forward.

"Hmm…you know I think I might be, it could be a refreshing change. why don't you give him my number and have him call me." Meredith said as she backed up against the table and leaned against it.

"well he doesn't really do the whole phone thing and anyways he lives real close by so it would be a waist of minutes." he said as he stopped right in front of Meredith .

"oh well then why don't you just ask him to stop by tonight, I'm kinda in the mood for an evil spawn right now."

"oh he is way ahead of you." Alex said as he put his hands on her hips and lowered his lips so they were hovering about an 2 centimeters in front of hers, teasing them, by barely running the tip of his tongue on her lower lip, so gently that she could hardly feel it.

"oh lord." she murmured as she crashed her lips against his, sick of the way he was teasing her.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, so impatient!" Alex scolded as he broke of the kiss to look down at her as if he was disappointed at the way she was acting, but he had his little smirk on his face contradicted him.

"I'm a surgeon I have no time for "patience!"

"yes you are a surgeon, that way you should know _to_ take your time!"

Meredith did this little growl at the back of her throat as she tried to speed things up again by attempted put her lips back on his, but Alex saw it coming and lifted his head up a little more so all she did was kiss the air.

"_Alex_" Mer whined as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"_Meredith_" Alex copied as he smirked at her, his eyes showing his amusement at watching her annoyance.

"you know your being very cruel!" Mer pouted, Alex feigned like he was ashamed with himself.

"I know, I know." he smirked as he lowered his lips again, this time letting them brush hers but the moment she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled them back again so that they were out of her reach again.

"Meredith!" Alex said sternly as he scolded her.

"Humph, fine." Meredith stated as she gave up.

"that's a good girl." he said as he lowered his lips against hers again, this time letting his tongue run across the line were her lips met. Meredith whimpered as she leaned against the table not wanting to surrender all the way yet, but as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip, she let out a small sigh letting Alex know that he had completely won the battle. Once he realized that he now had complete control he let go of her hands that he had been holding in place at her hips and one of his hands started to slowly move under her shirt, taking his time till' his hand was at her curve of her side. He also allowed his tongue to start to part her lips and gently go into her mouth, slowly exploring it, taking his time to taste her. Meredith moved her newly freed hands up so they rested on his chest, she slightly leaned against him closing any space in between them. When Alex felt her leaning against him for support he started getting a little more urgent, his tongue being a little more forceful, his hand moving faster so that it was cupping her breast, the other on her hip keeping her slightly in place. Just as Meredith let out a small moan, they heard the noise of the front door opening up and then it closing.

"Oh my gosh you guys were so lucky you had the day off today, it was horrid, Callie was on a rampage, and George is back to not talking to me again, there was absolutely no good surgery's, and Bailey had me in the pit, _again!" _They heard Isobel yell through the house. "crap" Alex said as they quickly broke off the kiss, they started to straighten themselves up before she walked into the kitchen, they had been so wrapped up in themselves that they both had forgotten that Izzie lived there and would be returning home tonight.

"Ahhh, I need something to drink" Iz whined as she entered the kitchen not realizing that she had interrupted some thing.

"yea me to" Meredith said as she tried to catch her breath, she had a disappointed look on her face as she somewhat glared at Izzie. Alex had a look of annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I think I'm good for tonight, I have an early morning tomorrow so I think I'll just go to bed. G-night Mer, I'll see you in the morning...Uh, you too Iz." he said as he headed for the stairs, he shot Meredith a look that practically screamed later.

"yea, goodnight." Meredith huffed as she downed a shot of tequila Izzie had set in front of her.

"Hmm…wonder whats up his but." Iz said as she drank her shot.

"if only you knew." Mer said more to her self then Izzie.

A/N-Ok, that's the first chapter! Sorry had to cut it off there, but I wanna keep it rated T, review please, the more people review the faster I will have a chapter up, so give me ur honest opinion!!! -Mary


	2. Chapter 2

"You shouldn't have tooken' so long and we might have gotten some where last night, but_ no_ you had to take your time and tease me!" Meredith complained to Alex the next morning when they were all alone in the locker room.

"Well, _sorry_, maybe if you hadn't been so impatient and just did it my way, we might've gotten some where to!" Alex rebutted.

"Humph, i doubt it." Mer said as she turned and looked at him, "If we did it your way it would have another 10 hours before _anything_ happened!"

"At least my way it wouldn't have lasted 10 seconds!" He said as he walked closer.

"Well fine if you wanted to do it your way you could have least kept your door unlocked last night!" she yelled as she took a step back.

"Wouldn't Iz be a little suspicious, if she heard all your sex noises when she knows the only guy in the house is me!" he yelled back as he took another step closer.

" Um…I would have waited tell she was asleep before I went in there, so if she woke up she might have thought that some other guy came by last night!" She tried to take another step back but she realizes that she was already pressed against the locker and that she had no where else to go.

"Yea, but what about when she hears you screaming my name, or when the morning comes and no one leaves the house?' He stepped forward and closed the gap between them.

"Uh…well...I probably wouldn't scream _your_ name!"

"Oh _trust_ me, if we got that far, my name would be the only one you ever screamed any more, no matter who you were with at the time!" he stated just before he crashed his lips against hers, he snaked his arm around her waist and lifted her of the ground so he had a better claim of her lips. Meredith eagerly opened her lips for him and wrapped her legs around his thigh desperately trying to pull her closer. Just then the door opened and they herd there friends voices arguing over something. Meredith quickly dropped her legs and broke the kiss her eyes wide with fear of being caught. Alex lifted her up more and quickly placed her on the other side of the bench, then turned around and grabbed some thing out of his locker, and just as he turned around to his locker, friends entered the row where they were at.

"Oh hey you guys are here just on time we were debating over witch was the better case, the chick that had spontaneous orgasms, the penis fish, or the "pregnant" guy." Cristina said, oblivious to the fact that she had just interrupted something.

Alex turned around and smirked at Meredith as he said, "Oh for sure the spontaneous orgasm chick."

Meredith glared back as her cheeks started to turn a little red with a blush. "Really? I personally thought the _penis_ fish was the best." She rebutted.

Alex laughed as he slammed his locker and started walking towards the door, "later, Mer" he said more as a promise then a goodbye. Christina, Izzie, and George, still unaware that any thing was going on, opened there lockers and started to change. "Ha, I told you the orgasms were better!" Christina bragged. "Humph" Meredith said as she slammed her locker shut and glared at Christina before stomping out the door.

"Wonder what's up with her" George asked as he changed into his scrubs.

"Well, she and Mcdreamy just broke up so she is probably still all but hurt about that." Izzie answered, not really suspicious about anything.

"Yea, that most likely it." Christina agreed as she closed her locker. Izzie, George, and Christina walked out the door, neither of them realizing what was really going on.

**A/N-haha they got walked in on AGAIN!!!! Sorry I'm so cruel, but man is it funny!!! Review if you guys want another chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith was waiting for the elevator when Derick walked up behind her.

"Hey Mer, finally riding the elevator again." Derick teased.

Meredith had been avoiding elevators sense the nurses had started watching for when her and Derick got on. They started taking bets on whether they we making out, doing the nasty, or fighting.

"Yes, but only if _you _aren't."

"Oh come on Mer, its us. We always bounce back, can't we just forget that silly fight?"

"No Derick, I meant it when i said we were over, so please stop hovering and just leave me alone."

"Fine if thats what you _want Dr.Grey_, then so be it. But don't come running to me after you get sick of your drunken one night stands." He said harshly as he walked away.

Meredith sighed and got on the elevator wondering if she did the right thing and if Alex was just going to be like that, a one night stand with out the tequila. Before she could contemplate it any longer the elevators opened up to reveal none other then evil spawn standing there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mer. I was wondering when it would be my time to have an infamous elevator moment with you, looks like today is finally my day." He said cockily as he walked unto the elevator.

With the doors shut behind him he grabbed Meredithinto his arms and kissed her soundly.

Meredith broke the kiss with a smile.

"Not wasting any time today are you?' She teased.

He didn't answer her back before roughly pushing her against the wall and frenching her.

Just as Mer was really getting into it, Alex pulled away and walked out of the elevator, leaving a dazed and confused Meredith behind.

"Well two can play at that game" Mer thought evilly.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Alex had just finished with surgery, a little girl with an appendicitis on the wrong side.

All he wanted to do was go lay down in one of the on call rooms, when he was pulled into a supply closet, and kissed throughly.

Meredith broke away from the kiss and tore off Alex's shirt.

She smiled evilly and ran her tongue down his chin and neck, nibbling a little at his collar bone.

Alex groaned and through his head back.

Meredith stared gently teasing one of his nipples with her tongue, then she abruptly stood up and left the room leaving Alex hard and not to pleased.

"Let the games begin" He said as he punched the wall letting out some of his frustration.

**Okay I know not that great of a chapter, but at least i finally updated. Sorry i have been having a lot of computer problems and drama and just haven't had much time lately but, I should be able to update a lot more often, at least i try well i hope you guys like it, please comment and be truthful. Well thanx fer reading it!**

**Mary**


End file.
